Take a Break
by Medraut
Summary: THE MIDDLEMAN. Somewhere between episodes 103 and 107. Oneshot femslash Wendy x Lacey. Ever so slightly PWP-ish.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing except my dreams that Wendy will forget stinking Tyler and that lacey will forget "Sexy Boss Man" and they'll realize what they could have together.

Lacey Thornfield dropped her paintbrush back into the jar of water and shoved the protest sign she had been working on back on the table. She twisted around in her chair and looked over at Wendy Watson, who was vigorously slashing paint on a canvas.

"Heya, Dub-dub," she said, standing up. "You've been working on that for hours. Not to interrupt your creativity or anything, but, wanna take a break for a bit?"

"Has it really been that long?" Wendy asked. "I didn't notice. I dunno, Lace, I just can't seem to get this thing right."

"Well, maybe stepping away from it for a while would help some."

"I guess it couldn't hurt." She added her brushes to the water jar and put aside her paints. "I think I'm in the mood for some _Blood of the Undead_. How about you?"

"That's that one you've got on tape, right? That one's always good for a laugh. I'll go get it, and you clean up. You've got paint everywhere!"

Lacey managed to excavate _Blood of the Undead_ out of Wendy's massive trove of bad zombie movies and popped it into the VCR while Wendy plopped herself down on the couch, her eyes wide with zombie-obsessed anticipation.

"Oh, no!" Lacey said.

"What's 'oh, no'?" Wendy jumped from her seat to see what was wrong. "Oh, no!"

As much as Wendy had been in the mood to watch _Blood of the Undead_, the VCR was evidently not in the mood to play it. It spewed shiny dark tape out onto the floor in tangled loops. That was the end of that low-budget, 1970s zombie cheese.

"Well, so much for that!" Wendy sighed and slumped back onto the couch.

"I'm sorry, Dub-Dub," said Lacey, sitting down beside her disappointed friend.

"It's all right. I wasn't that good anyway."

Suddenly, Lacey began to giggle. She bit her lip to stifle the inappropriately-timed laugh.

"What?" Wendy asked, expecting some sort of mockery of her taste in movies.

"It's just"– giggle – "your face!"

"My face? Your face! Come on, I thought we were older than that."

"No, no. I'm being serious. You've still got paint all over your face." Another laugh snuck out.

"Really?" Wendy rubbed at her cheek. "I thought I'd got it all off."

"You're in the completely wrong spot," Lacey laughed. "Come on, I'll help you. You'll never get it on your own."

"You make it sound like I'm completely incompetent," Wendy protested as Lacey dragged her by the wrist toward the sink.

Lacey wet a paper towel and examined her friend's face. "You know, it looks a little like one of those stupid beard things. What do they call it? A soul patch! That's what you've got!"

"Oh, shut it, Lace, and just get it off, damn it!"

She scrubbed at Wendy's chin, through a fountain of complaints and criticisms. She tossed the towel into the sink, and admired her work. It was only then that she noticed: her hand was at the back of Wendy's neck. She must have put it there to stabilize the struggles of the friend. What was she supposed to do? Should she take her hand away? Wendy had said nothing about it. Was it awkward? _This isn't supposed to be happening,_ she thought, as the distance between them closed. Lacey's lips met Wendy's in a soft kiss.

"Was that bad?" she asked nervously.

"No," Wendy replied with a smile. "It was good."

A mirroring smile began to creep across Lacey's face, but Wendy kissed her back before it had a chance to bloom fully. Lacey cautiously lowered her hands to Wendy's waist and let her mouth fall open and Wendy's tongue slide in. Wendy let her hands trail along the blonde's sides, testing her breasts with her thumbs, inching inward until she was cupping their full swells.

Hands still around Wendy's waist, Lacey pulled her back gradually while they kissed, until she stumbled onto the couch, with the brunette on top on her. She let out a little giggle and bit her lip.

"That's kinda hot," Wendy said.

"You're kinda hot," Lacey replied, and then squealed as Wendy touched a ticklish part of her stomach to lift her shirt.

Lacey wriggled the rest of the way out of her shirt, and then leaned up to kiss the other girl's neck. Wendy smiled crookedly. She lifted her own shirt up over her head and shook back her hair. Lacey gingerly reached up to touch Wendy's bra. The brunette pulled her closer, enabling Lacey to easily wrap her arms around her and unhook the clasp. The bra slid down and Wendy's breasts rested unrestricted on her chest. Without realizing, Lacey licked her lips, causing Wendy to smirk. Lacey kissed Wendy on the neck again, and laid a line of wet kisses until she reached the roundness of her firm breasts. Her tongue darted out around Wendy's hardened nipples.

While Lacey teased and sucked at her breasts, Wendy unhooked the blonde's bra, letting out intermittent, gravelly moans of pleasure. She toyed with Lacey's breasts with her hands for a little, until, she was so overcome by the tingling between her legs that she had to let one fall to her crotch.

Lipstick smeared, Lacey gazed up at her roommate from breast level. Wendy took this cue to undo Lacey's fly and remove her pants and underwear. The blonde reciprocated, similarly relieving Wendy of her jeans and panties. Wendy took Lacey's hand and guided her fingers to the sensitive spot at the top of her folds, and then down further, into her vagina.

"Just keep going," Wendy said breathily.

She touched Lacey back, working at her clit with her thumb. She slid first one finger, then another, then a third inside of her. Lacey gasped and groaned the other girl's name, begging her to go further. Wendy pulsed her fingers harder and faster, while Lacey mimicked the action. Her mouth and free hand explored Lacey's breasts, while she pumped inside of her. With the movements of her fingers she hit places within Lacey that sent the blonde into moans of pleasure and surprise.

Shuddering with the excitement and arousal between her legs, Lacey's body tensed. Her vagina tightened around Wendy's fingers with the thrusts. She screamed in ecstasy as the orgasm crashed over her, leaving her panting and sweating. She managed to keep her hand moving inside of Wendy, and within seconds, the other girl began to shake. Wendy arched her back and let a moan escape her lips, signifying her arrival at climax. Slowly, she slid her fingers out, and Lacey cautiously did the same.

"Wow," Lacey said, out of breath. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," was all that Wendy could manage.

They leaned back on the couch, naked, looking at each other, recovering from the intense orgasms that had rocked each of their bodies. Wendy suddenly sat up straight at the ever-unwelcome buzz of her watch, calling her to duty.

"Shit!" she said, and began pulling her clothes back on.

"Another temp emergency?" Lacey asked.

"Of course," Wendy said, annoyed, as she yanked her shirt over her head and kicked her feet into her shoes.

"Well, this isn't the _worst_ timing you've had."

"I guess you're right. Well, I've got to go."

"See you, Dub-dub."

Wendy nodded a goodbye and left, only opening the door a crack big enough for her to fit through, and closed it safely behind her. Lacey, suddenly acutely aware of her lack of clothing, scrambled to pick her clothes up off the floor and get dressed.


End file.
